


Backfired

by Rethira



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sudoh's spreading rumours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backfired

**Author's Note:**

> So like, almost a year ago I posted this on the Viewfinder kink meme, and then I pretty much forgot about it. I finally checked back today and saw how much people liked it, so I thought I'd own up and post it here too.
> 
> The prompt was "In order to break Akihito and Asami up (and squirm his way in) Sudoh tells Asami that he saw Akihito and Sakagaki getting it on in the gym showers..."
> 
> (once again, this is saved as 'akihito think's sudoh's a dickface but what else is new')

“Asami-sama,” Sudoh says. “There was one more thing.”

Asami glances back at him. He doesn’t say anything. But then, Asami-sama never wastes words.

“Your… pet,” Sudoh bites out. “He was at the gym I attend.”

Asami snorts at that. He drops his cigarette in the ash tray and grinds the end down. “And?”

“He and Sakagaki were in the shower together,” Sudoh says. He tries to keep his voice even and uncaring. Asami deserves better than that.

“Really?” Asami asks, and Sudoh has to force himself to not flinch. Asami’s voice has suddenly gone cold and hard, and for a moment Sudoh pities Takaba. Asami is not a man to cross. “Kirishima,” Asami calls, and his secretary hurries over. “Fetch Akihito.”

“Yes, Asami-sama,” Kirishima says, bowing slightly. His eyes flick to Sudoh, almost imperceptibly, but Sudoh doesn’t let that bother him. They both answer to Asami; no-one else matters.

Kirishima moves away, taking a phone out of his front pocket as he murmurs something to the doormen near the front. He dials quickly, and delivers the message without delay. The person on the other end of the phone seems to yell back down the phone, prompting Kirishima to hold it slightly away from his ear. He ends the call with a decisive click and then hurries back over.

“He has been informed, sir,” Kirishima says. Sudoh notices that he doesn’t say Takaba’s actually coming. There’s something there that Sudoh doesn’t want to examine.

“Good,” Asami says, pulling out another cigarette. Sudoh lights it for him with a quick flourish. Takaba probably doesn’t do such things for Asami. He’s just a punk with no standing, no purpose. “Send someone to Sakagaki’s club,” Asami says, blowing out a curl of smoke. “Remind him that I don’t like other people touching my things.”

“Of course, Asami-sama,” Kirishima says. He disappears off again, presumably to make more calls.

Asami doesn’t talk to Sudoh. Sudoh doesn’t offer conversation. He doesn’t have that right. He’s Asami’s subordinate. Conversation is for equals.

Eventually there’s a slight commotion at the front door, and then a familiar kid stomps in. His clothes are things Sudoh wouldn’t be caught dead in – and this kid thinks he’s right for _Asami?_

Takaba glances at Sudoh and scowls. His expression smooths a bit when he sets eyes on Asami. He still stomps over and then drops down next to Asami.

“I was in bed,” Takaba says. “Some of us actually _sleep_ , you know.”

“Akihito,” Asami murmurs, and his tone is still dangerous. Takaba pauses and looks at Asami. Whatever he sees there makes him get even grumpier and his eyes flick to Sudoh.

“Yeah?” Takaba asks.

“Sudoh told me an interesting story,” Asami says. “You wouldn’t happen to know a Sakagaki, would you?”

A range of expressions flits across Akihito’s face before he finally settles on vaguely annoyed again. “He’s the bastard who owns a club in Shinjuku, right?”

“Hn,” Asami agrees, taking a drag on his cigarette.

“You’re not going to kill him right? I mean, he felt me up a bit, but Feilong did worse,” Takaba says. Sudoh twitches when he hears that. Asami had been… away. And it had had something to do with Feilong, as he recalls. It couldn’t be this kid… could it?

“So you were in the shower with him, Akihito?” Asami asks. His voice is painfully dangerous now, and some primal instinct in Sudoh tells him to _run_.

“Hey, that bastard _shoved_ me in there, and wouldn’t take no for an answer! And he knows about- uh.” Takaba gives Sudoh a look and then shakes his head. “The first time he did that he might have said some stuff and I _might_ have said your name. And then he kind of let me go. But in the shower room-”

“In the shower room he knew who you belonged to, didn’t he, Akihito?” Asami interjects, and suddenly his free hand is curling around Akihito’s chin and tilting Akihito’s face to look at Asami’s. “And he did what, exactly?”

Again, Takaba gives Sudoh a look. But Asami hasn’t dismissed Sudoh, so Sudoh is going to stay. And he’s going to listen to every humiliation Takaba reveals.

“Tch, fine. So the bastard got his hand down my pants. You cleaned me up right after, and the shower time he didn’t even get that far,” Takaba says, folding his arms and slouching further in his seat.

“When was this, Akihito?” Asami asks.

“The day we dealt with the stalker guy,” Takaba grumbles. A blush rises on his cheeks – he does look pretty, Sudoh will give him that.

“Hn,” Asami says again. “Don’t keep secrets like that again, Akihito.” He stubs out his cigarette.

“Possessive,” Takaba grumbles. “You know what, jerk-face, I think it’s unfair that I have to tell you whenever some bastard I don’t even like touches me and you don’t.”

“You sound like a jealous wife,” Asami says.

Takaba suddenly snarls and snaps around so he’s kneeling over Asami, hands fisted in Asami’s suit. Sudoh almost steps forward to pull him off, but Asami looks more amused than anything else. How can he be, with such a disrespectful brat?

“You’re the one who married me,” Takaba snaps. Asami laughs, and his hands come up to rest on Takaba’s hips. It looks intimate, and for a moment, Sudoh wishes he could bow out discreetly now.

“So I did,” Asami says, and Sudoh has imagined Asami’s kisses before, but he’s never imagined them so violent. So demanding. For all his denials and grumpiness, Takaba seems to be enjoying himself.

When they break apart, Takaba leans in close to Asami’s ear and says, “Are you going to fuck me in front of him?”

Asami laughs again, warmly now. It’s not a sound Sudoh has ever heard before.

“Would you like that, Akihito?” Asami asks, hands moving lightly on Takaba’s back.

Takaba suddenly snaps back. He doesn’t look at Sudoh as he stands up and offers his hand to Asami.

“You can fuck me in the car,” he says. “And then if you want to make sure I’m _really_ clean you can do me in the shower again. It’ll be like old times.”

Asami stands with easy grace. He glances at Sudoh, his lips curling in a smirk as he wraps an arm around Takaba. “Or we could use Sudoh’s office,” Asami says.

Takaba almost stumbles and then he turns around and looks at Sudoh. He’s scowling again.

“Yeah I guess,” Takaba says, and Asami guides him away.

For a moment, Sudoh stands frozen. His plan, such as it was, has backfired in a most spectacular way. He hadn’t thought it possible.


End file.
